Nobody Exactly Knows
by OhSnapItsMadison
Summary: Nobody Exactly Knows how other people reacted to the death of Lily and James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Nobody Exactly Knows**

**Chapter One:**

The joy of killing James Potter filled his cold, empty heart. Killing Lily Potter made him laugh, for she needed not to die. Her husband, good-for-nothing James Potter, did not need to die either. It was their son that he desired. He desired to kill little Harry Potter, who was just over a year old. The boy was now a year and three months now. Still, he desired to kill the baby boy.

Much less to say, it failed. For some reason, he could not kill the little boy; it seemed that there was some sort of power that rebounded off of him. The power had sent him to wherever this place was. Limbo, perhaps.

A prickling, heartless, blood-curdling voice in the back of his mind told him that the power was love. It seemed that this thing called love had some sort of play in his downfall.

Love. What a stupid thing, and the world, sadly, was full of it. He never knew of it, nor did he want to. The word itself made him shiver in pure disgust. It made him want to scream in anger.

He knew that he was safe for now, and that he was not dead. Six parts of his soul were out there. He only knew what he had stored his items in- the diary, the ring, the locket, the diadem, the cup and his pet snake named Nagini. But where they were exactly located, he did not know.

All he knew was that Lucius Malfoy had the diary he never used when he was young and naïve. He knew that Bellatrix Lestrange- his most faithful servant of all time- had the goblet of Helga Hufflepuff in her vault down in Gringotts. He knew that the diadem of Ravenclaw was lost, nobody would ever find it!

The other three? He did not know their locations. There was no knowledge of where they were in him.

Little did Tom Marvolo Riddle- well, he used that name long ago, when he was a Hogwarts student, know he is known by the name of Lord Voldemort- know that on that fateful night, he had created seven of them. There were now seven of the Horcruxes.

He also did not know that the seventh one- the one that he did not mean to even make- would be the cause of his downfall in only sixteen or so years.

And so, without any given reason at all, he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

**Nobody Exactly Knows**

**Chapter Two:**

Somehow, the news of what had taken place on the night of October thirty-first, 1981, had spread around the Wizarding World like a raging wildfire in the United States of America.

None the less, the Wizarding World could not believe the news that was given to them on November first. Lord Voldemort (or You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) was gone at last!

Many parties had sprung up all over the globe, many which causes suspicion by the Muggles (known Wizard folk).

However, most wizards (take Deidilius Diggle for a rather excellent example) were oblivious to the Muggles suspicion. Too oblivious, in fact- the Muggle News was already reporting such odd things… And bonfire night was not until next week…

Ted Tonks (muggleborn, husband of Andromeda Tonks (her maiden name was Black) and father of Nymphadora Tonks) was a news anchor for the Muggle News. He himself knew differently- he knew what was _really _happening.

Ted was actually one of the few to actually visit young Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf. No, not like Fenir Greyback, who is very scary and does not care if he hurts anyone in his path. Remus was a very kind young man, who was a rather talented wizard himself, and cared very much for others. He was also best friends with the Potter's. Ted was very sure that he was not taking this news well, unlike others seem to be.

Ted suddenly remembered that last night had been a full moon. It was quite possible that he did not know of the events that took place last night in Godric's Hallow. Ted hoped he did know, because he would hate to be the one to tell him…

Sadly, Ted had found out the hard way that Remus did not know about the Potter's death,

He rang the doorbell, and it opened to reveal a young man with light brown hair, scars across his face, and kind, tired blue eyes. It was Remus.

"Ted, what a surprise! Come in, come in! Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks, Remus, I just had a full cup at home." He smiled.

"Oh, okay then."

"So… Remus- tell me- how are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess. Tired. But what do you expect, I just had a full moon last night."

Ted said, with a sad look on his face, "No, I mean, how are you dealing with Lily and James' death?"

Suddenly, Remus had collapsed onto the arm chair, his face with a blank expression.

"D-d-death?" he said, in pure shock.

"Yes," began Ted. "And with Sirius-"

"Sirius." Remus thought to himself. It was _his _fault. He was the Secret Keeper. Unless… No, no, James and Lily would not change Secret Keepers without him knowing of it, surely…

"Sirius killing Peter and thirteen Muggles with _one _curse…"

He was his friend. He was _their_ friend.

"Some friend. A friend would never turn them into Lord Voldemort…" he thought.

But what did he expect? Sirius was Bellatrix Lestrange's cousin, after all…

And it seemed to Remus that he was alone once again. He had not been alone in years. He expected the feeling to be the usual feeling that it often was when he was a boy, before he went to Hogwarts. But strangely, the feeling felt so foreign to him.

But, once again, he was the lone wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters, yada yada Yoda. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Nobody Exactly Knows**

**Chapter Three:**

Alice Longbottom sat at the kitchen table, bouncing little Neville on her lap. She was feeding him some milk from his bottle.

She and Frank (her husband) had been happy to hear the Lord Voldemort was gone. That was, until she found out that her best friend had been killed when Voldemort was destroyed.

When she found out, she could not help but cry- she had lost her best friends not even a week ago. Lily and her husband were dead.

They had always been there for each other, Lily and Alice. In fact, Alice herself was the maid of honor at Lily's wedding, and Lily was the maid of honor at her wedding too. The two of them had gone shopping for baby boy clothes together as well. Both of their sons were born on the same date, ironically. They were both born on July thirty-first, 1981.

And now little Harry Potter was all alone.

It was then that she heard a crash come from the living room. Frank raced up to her and frantically said, "Bellatrix Lestrange is here. Take Neville and yourself to my mother's house."

And so that is what she did. She handed her baby boy over to the elder woman, and quickly apparated back to her house.

"Alice!"

"Frank, I couldn't just leave you here!"

While the two were having their romantic exchange, Bellatrix had used the moment to put the Cruciotus Curse on them both.

They screamed in pain. It felt like hours- in fact it was- until the curse was lifted. She was in so much pain… It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing her over and over again while she was on fire.

Alice saw the Death Eater be carried out by Aurors. That was the last thing she had seen before her and her husband had blacked out and gone insane.

However, Alice and Frank Longbottom would only remember one thing while they were insane:

Their son, Neville Longbottom.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of these characters.**

**Nobody Exactly Knows**

**Chapter Four:**

He could not believe it. He did not want to believe it. It _had _to be just a rumor- it just _had _to be. Until he actually saw their dead bodies, he would refusing to believe that it was true.

Sirius Orion Black kept on telling himself, "James and Lily are not dead."

But there was a little voice in the back of his twenty-one year old mind that told him otherwise- that they were in fact dead. He did not want to believe the voice, but in the past, the voice had always been right.

And that little voice was correct. It always was.

He knew that it was correct right when he saw the Potter's house in Godrics Hallow.

There was not much left of it; a huge chunk of the house was missing, and he could see the baby blue walls with little yellow baby ducks on it as wallpaper and the poster that had a cartoon version of the Chudley Cannons Qudditch players on it.

"The nursery…" Sirius muttered under his breath, worry filling his voice.

The nursery was where his godson, Harry, slept and played with his toys in. He was going to be moving into his very own room next week because Lily and James were four months pregnant. Well, James was not, but Lily was. She was not very showy, or maybe it was because she kept wearing sweatpants and sweaters (who could blame her? It was a very cold October… And if _he_ was pregnant he would do the same thing.). They were expecting a baby girl. Harry would have a baby sister!

However, if the rumors were true… Now, Harry would never have the chance to. He would also never have the chance to become an older brother…

Sirius took a slow, deep breath and stepped into the house. He did not need to open up the front door; it was ajar and open. It was also broken.

"Hey… that rhymed!" he thought to himself.

He saw a pair of feet by the stairs that lead upstairs. The feet had a pair of socks on them. There was a design on the socks- there was a stag on them. They were custom made by James' very own mother. She did question him about why he wanted a male deer on his socks, but James said that it was because of a dare.

She didn't look like she believed him, but she did not push him to tell her.

And at that exact moment, he knew that it was James Potter.

He was nervous to go over there. Sirius gathered up his Gryffindor courage and went over to the abnormally still body.

When he first glanced at his best friend's dead body, he felt tears begin to roll down his pale cheeks like Niagara Falls (he only knew of this place because he took Marlene McKinnon there for their first date when they just began their seventh year. He had borrowed the Invisibility Cloak. Ah, those were good times…).

The lifeless look in James' hazel eyes reflected off of his glasses and made it right in Sirius' view of vision. It made him feel horrible.

At last, when he could no longer bare to look at Prongs, Sirius made his way up the stairs.

Slowly, he went into the nursery. The first thing that he saw was the body of a girl laying on the red rug that was shaped like a Quaffle. He slowly walked over to her.

It was Lily. Her long, wavy, dark red (or auburn, whatever you wanted to call it) hair was spewed across her pale and freckled face. He was able to see her beautiful emerald green eyes that her husband had so often got lost in while they were in school when a gust of wind blew it out of her face.

Finally, his grey eyes caught the sight of a crying baby boy.

Harry's hair was jet black, messy, and untamable just like his father's very own hair was. He had his mother's eyes…

As Sirius went to pick up his crying godson and cuddle him, he noticed something. When baby Harry was finally in his arms, he noticed a thin, fairly new-looking lightning bolt scar across his forehead.

"_Who_," he thought to himself in an angry voice. "Would do this to three innocent people?"

That was when he made a rash choice that would land him twelve years in the Wizarding prison, Azkaban (well, until he broke out, but he did not know that he was going to do that.).

Sirius Orion Black went after Peter Pettigrew.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own these characters.**

**Nobody Exactly Knows**

**Chapter Five:**

The rat scurried down the busy, old street, managing to avoid people trying to step on top of him and squish him. He was nervous, no, he was anxious. _He_ was after him.

In fact, this rat was not even a rat at all. His animagus form took the formation of a rat though, but he himself was a man, not a rat.

His name was Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail while he was in his animagus form.

Peter Pettigrew managed to make it into the corner of the busy street. There, he transformed out of his animagus form without any of the Muggles seeing him do so

Peter Pettigrew had scraggily brown hair upon his head, and he was quite chubby. He was never that good at magic, and he was a traitor… The Order of the Phoenix was too dumb enough to see it. He was a rat not just in his animal form, but his personality was a rat.

He was a real Benedict Arnold- and other famous traitors too, but he couldn't think of any at the top of his head. He did not care though. All he really wanted was power, and the Dark Lord could give it to him.

Alas, he died just one night ago.

He pulled out his wand and performed the severing charm on his pointer finger on one of his hands. His finger fell off, blood everywhere. Peter set it on the ground in front of him. Step one of the perfect plan was done…

With his wand out in front of him in the dueling position, he was reading to shout the spell…

That was when the man he was running from suddenly cornered him, with his wand out as well.

"LILY AND JAMES, SIRIUS! HOW COULD YOU!?" he shouted.

"I'm going to kill you! What did they ever do!?"

Peter, once again was ready to perform the spell.

"ANSWER ME, YOU QUISLING! WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS!?" Sirius Black bellowed once again, fury showing in his grey eyes and on his face.

That was when Peter performed the spell that killed twelve Muggles.

So, right then, while all of the chaos was going on, Peter transformed into a rat.

Pettigrew then scampered down into the sewers, leaving Sirius Black behind to be framed. He had just faked his own death. Yes… the plan had worked!

So, he scampered down the sewers, only to be found by a young red-headed boy about a week later.

He thought that he would be safe forever now- but in just twelve years' time, he would no longer be safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Nobody Exactly Knows**

**Chapter Six:**

Molly Weasley awoke early on November first. She was surprised that she did not wake up to her son's constant making of noise. So, groggily, she got out of bed, put on her robe and her pink fluffy slippers, and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The first thing that the plump, red-headed mother looked at was her magical clock. There was a hand on the clock for each member of the Weasley family. One for herself, her husband Arthur, son's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron, and one for her youngest and only daughter, Ginny.

All of the hands on the clock had been on the word mortal peril for the longest of time- they were no longer on that word…

She was in complete shock. She would have to check the Daily Prophet when it arrived…

And it seemed, that almost on cue, an owl flied into the kitchen and crashed into the table. Molly winced. Poor owl.

Never the less, she carefully untied the newspaper from the owl, paid it a Knut, and watched it fly off.

The headline read:

_"YOU-KNOW-WHO: GONE AT LAST?"_

She couldn't help but read the article…

_ "Last night in Godrics Hallow, You-Know-Who showed up at the Potter household. Nobody really knows what had happened, but all we know is that James and Lily Potter were killed. You-Know-Who tried to kill little Harry Potter, who turned one years old on July thirty-first, but he could not. _

_ Harry Potter, now an orphan, has a lightning bolt scar on his head. Nobody exactly knows how he defeated You-Know-Who. Harry Potter forever and shall be known as The-Boy-Who-Lived." _

"Poor Harry…" she said under her breath.

She was actually very good friends with Lily Potter. They were both members of the Order of the Phoenix, and they talked quite a lot. Lily had babysat her children when Ginny was born, and she herself had babysat Harry a few times. Harry and Ron and Neville Longbottom got along really, really well. But now…

"Mum! Mum! Is it true?" exclaimed her eldest son Bill as he came down, Charlie and Percy trailing behind him.

"Is what true?" she asked.

"That You-Know-Who is dead?" replied Charlie.

"He is, boys, he is. But… Lily and James died last night too. He killed him."

"But what about Harry?" Percy asked.

"He somehow is alive."

"How?"

"Nobody Exactly Knows." The mother simply stated.

* * *

**Alright, here is chapter six!**

** Now, I have decided that there will only be three more chapters to this book. But there is no need to fear! **

** I have a sequel planned for this book… It will be called:**

_**"What We Want to Know".**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, it's Madison here! So, I'm going to give a small rant right now:**

**Okay, so the tornado sirens went off at like 6 last night, and of course, I was eating dinner. "Oh, Mrs. (not telling last name) this is good!" "Why thank you Erin (my friend)!"**

**So, I put a spoonful of pasta in my mouth, and the sirens go off. Yay! Food! Then the freaking tornado sirens ruin it.**

**Later, everything was fine. And at like nine o'clock that night (my friend had gone home), it started storming again. And just when we reached the climax of my favorite show "Under the Dome"…. The freaking power goes out.**

**I was pretty pissed, actually.**

**Anyway! I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Nobody Exactly Knows**

**Chapter Seven:**

"Narcissa!" whispered her husband.

"Yes, Lucius?" she replied.

"He's dead. The Dark Lord is dead."

Narcissa Malfoy then decided to put baby Draco down for his afternoon nap at that moment. She pulled her blonde-brown hair up into a ponytail. She changed Draco's diaper before she put him in his crib.

"What do you mean, dead?" she asked him after she put her son down.

"I mean… The Potter's are dead. Harry Potter managed to kill the Dark Lord though…"

"But that boy would be about Draco's age, wouldn't he?" Narcissa asked her husband, skeptical.

"I believe so. But what my concern is… I could be arrested!"

"Well, that's your fault then. You decided to join."

"The only reason the Dark Lord did not let you join was because you were pregnant. And once Draco was old enough to take care of himself- so at age two- you could join."

Narcissa highly doubted that a two year-old boy could look after himself. In a way, she did not exactly _want_ to join the Death Eaters. But since her mother Druella and father Cygnus arranged this marriage to Lucius Malfoy…

Oh, she envied her sister, Andromeda Black- wait, now Tonks- she had done what she wanted to do! Sure, she had gotten blasted off the Family Tree for it…

"So, James and Lily Potter are dead?" she said, sympathy sinking into her voice.

"Narcissa! Don't tell me that you are feeling sympathetic for your blasted second cousin!"

"Of course not. He married a mudblood and is a blood traitor."

But inside her head, she thought to herself, _"Yes, I am… Family is family… you can't give up on family."_

"And the boy," her husband began. "Is somehow alive."

"Harry is alive?" she asked him, once again sympathetic.

"Are you being sympathetic towards the boy, too?"

_"Yes,"_ she thought to herself.

"No, why would I?"

"Good. I was starting to think that you were a blood traitor."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Narcissa was in the parlor, reading a book, _"Hogwarts, A History." _She saw an owl sitting on the window ledge, and went up to it.

"Shoo! Shoo! Go away!"

And so, as the owl flew off, so did the feeling of ever wanting to join the Death Eaters. But in the years to come, she would still put up the act of wanting to.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter. I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Nobody Exactly Knows**

**Chapter Eight:**

Petunia Dursley woke up on November second to go and get the milk that the milkman should of dropped off by now.

Imagine her surprise when she did only find the milk she ordered, but a baby wrapped up in a blue blanket upon her doorstep. Why, in the name of Dumbledore (she heard her sister say that a few times), was a baby on her doorstep?

Not wanting the neighbors to see her just standing there while they went to work or drop their children off at school, she quickly put the milk in the hallway and then grabbed the baby.

The baby boy had a messy pile of jet black hair on his head, and an abnormal scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. The baby opened up his eyes. His eyes were emerald green… just like Lily's eyes…

She brought the baby inside of the house. Petunia noticed that the baby was holding an envelope in his tiny, stubby, and chubby little hands. It was addressed to her.

So, she carefully placed the baby boy in Dudley's crib (he was sleeping in the one upstairs) and then opened up the envelope.

It read:

_"Dear Mrs. Petunia Evans Dursley,_

_ Last night, your sister and her husband were murdered by Lord Voldemort. He is gone now, but I fear not for long. Their son, Harry, is now an orphan. And as you are the only blood-related family that he has left, I ask you to take him in._

_ I ask you to treat him as one of your own, and care for him like you were his very own mother. I ask you and your husband Vernon Dursley to take care of him like you would for your very own son Dudley._

_ When the time comes in about ten years, your nephew will be receiving his letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where your sister had gone. I ask you to not let him know of the existence of magic; he does not need to know of how his parents died until the proper moment._

_ He must stay with you until the age of seventeen to keep the blood wards up, and to protect not only him, but you. _

_ This is my last dying wish for you, Petunia. I do hope that you will do what I say._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

_ P.S. - Do share this letter with your husband, Vernon, please."_

And so within the years to come, she did. The only thing she did not do was treat her as one of her own.

* * *

**Well, that was the last chapter of the book! There is a sequel coming out soon…..**


End file.
